


Deck the halls with Cheesy balls

by Dodo



Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [10]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony trying to avoid seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: After shoving his entire metaphorical foot in his mouth to Steve no less Tony does the only logical thing, and fills his hot tub full of cheese.🧀
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Deck the halls with Cheesy balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hundredthousands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hundredthousands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) HT#2586
> 
> 2) Short prompts:  
> \- Cheesy holiday stuff 🧀🧀🧀🧀

The winter holidays sucked, normally everyone would go home to celebrate with family, well Tony’s biological family had long ago left for Italy he’d rather stay at school let Jarvis have the holiday off with his family. He knew Jan, Pepper, and Natasha would be off soon and heaved himself out of bed so he could say goodbye to them.

Trying not to sulk as people were smiling with the good cheer and tidings that this month seemed to imbue others with. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to tony for people to be nicer during December it wasn’t if Santa was real, but it never made much logical sense to only be super nice in December while being not nice the rest of the year.

At Least Fury still looked his stodgy old self as he was there on the campus watching the students leave. Tony would be stay in stark tower alone with his cheese. He waved off Jan and felt his smile expire. As much as he talked up a good game, being alone during the holidays sucked.

He probably wouldn’t be able to do an engineering binge either because those were either to gift friends stuff or show off his stuff and it all required another person. In theory he could stock up on ideas and tech but the melancholy would probably get him. Tony knew himself very well, as much as he pretended he didn’t.

He waved off Rhodey and Sam both with their heads down whispering conspiratorially and occasionally looking around. Mischief most likely, Tony shrugged the last thing he needed was a dressing down if he got caught in the crossfire of it. He turned around and took one step into a solid warm wall, a wall that smelt like Steve.

Not that he knew what Steve smelt like, he didn’t have an old work out shirt that had been damp with steve’s perspiration at the time it was stolen. Surly not Tony Stark, it had probably been some other student. Tony backpedaled cocking his head and looking up at Steve, he looked a bit worried for Tony.

“Hey Tony, uh I hear we’ll be the only two on campus, would you like to spar during the holidays?”  
Steve was rubbing the back of his neck and Tony’s eyes zeroed in on that and it took a bit longer than normal for his brain to catch up with what Steve had uttered.  
“Sure, I'd like that!”

Steve look happy but also concerned. Oh OH! Tony had just agreed to physical exercise without complaint he had to cover this up somehow but Steve looked about ready to reply aga9in and Tony opened his mouth and just vomited.  
“I was worried about being alone but, your here and that's great.”

Tony’s eyes widened ugh he’d meant to say something less sappy. He grimace and opted for the tatically retreat which was him turning and running away. He didn’t look back, he wasn’t even sure if Steve was pursuing him as he skidded into his tower and jumped into an elevator. He had to hide his shame, the emotional insecurity of telling his long time crush anything meaningful. 

He knew just how to cope, making a straight line to his fridge and pulling out a festive cheese platter that someone had given to him. He was going to drown his sorrows in cheese, just metaphorically, his eyes landed on the empty hot tub the gears of his mind slowly turning as he looked at it and back at his many cheese dedicated fridges, maybe he could actually wallow in cheese.  
-  
Steve frowned, watching Tony run away across campus his running form was bad, but he’d yet to correct that. Steve rather liked the way Tony thrusted his ass out when he ran, it was cute. Mesmerizing even, he snapped back to Sam who was smirking and standing very close to Rhodes.

“We got you a full access card to the tower,”  
Sam handed over the white card, Steve frowned he already had one.  
“Tony can sometimes shut down, everything. This overrides it. He may be a genius but at heart he’s an idiot.”  
Rhodes tapped the card and then his chest. Steve looked at Sam, who reached out for a hug.  
“Take care Steve, see you when spring starts!”

“Bye Sam, stay out of trouble.”  
There was some good humor laughs from both fliers and their conversation turned back to honing their sky game as they walked to the vehicle pick up point. Steve waved them off and a few other classmates. Once everyone was gone he looked at the card and then the tower but decided to pound the punching bag first. Had to clear his head, what Tony had said to him was still echoing on repeat in his head.  
-  
Perhaps this had been a gross oversight, the theory had been sound, and it had smelt real good while it had been melting but something had clearly gone awry and Tony was trying to think what. The chip platter was definitely a genius idea, the remote was handy, just where he had gone wrong?

Oh yeah the melted cheese in the hottub, well it had gone wrong after he’d inserted himself into the melted cheese. The cheese had gotten into his ironman prosthetic and he’d took it off leaving on the floor, thinking about ways to protect it from cheese overload. When he’d tried to get out the cheese had pretty much suctioned his trunks off and they were somewhere in the oily mass of melted cheese.

He’d slipped and ended pack up in the cheese, and was currently formulating a way out of this mess, feeling betrayed that his one true love of cheese had stabbed him in the back. He dunked a chip into it and ate it while he lamented his life, first mucking it up with Steve, and now trapped in his own vice probably for the rest of the winter break.

The elevator dinged and Tony alarmed ducked into the hot tub forgetting it was cheese and not water.  
“Tony? Is that Cheese?!”  
Steve looked alarmed and raced over Tony was confused he was on lockdown or had he forgotten in his cheese haze to initiate that protocol? Tony wiped at his face just to spread the cheese around. Steve gently moved his prosthetic out of the way and hovered over Tony.

“What is all this?”  
“Merry christmas? Happy holidays? Come in it's warm?”  
Tony floundered and Steve sighed, he turned and fetched something from the normal food fridge, then tossed bacon bits at Tony.  
“Hey!”  
“Tony why are you in a hot tub of cheese?”  
“I wanted to wallow, this is how I wallow!”

Steve snorted,  
“You wallow by sulking, and making lippy comments. Come on I’ll help get you out.”  
“I can’t, the cheese took my swimming trunks,”  
Tony ducked his head but in the end he was unable to resist the pure charm of Steve. Struggling to stand up Steve took his nub in one gently hand and helped tug Tony right out of the cheese.

Right out of the pan and into the fire, Steve pitched backwards as a very cheesy and very naked Tony Stark crashed into him. This was were Tony died from embarrassment. 

Well not really, orthostatic hypertension did catch him off guard and sent them both into a sprawling mass on the floor. Tony tried escaping and yet Steve kept his tight grip on Tony.  
“You don’t need to run, Tony I like you too.”  
Steve tugged Tony closer not minding the mess of cheese, and placed a small peck on his cheek.  
“So cheesy, Steve.”

Steve grinned his hold not relenting.  
“I’m not the one who bathed in cheese, common lets get this off you. I think it's time I cashed in on your skinny dipping invite.”  
“What really?!”  
“Yeah.”

Steve helped Tony up and they made their way hand in hand to the swimming pool. While Tony yammered about making his prosthetic cheese proof, and Steve’s attention never wavering.


End file.
